Blade's Guide to the Female 141 Recruit
by CamoAsh
Summary: New recruit? Blade has a guide for you! If are a girl, that is...[Might Make a Part 2!]


_**I don't even know what this is *facepalms* enjoy my madness ;)**_

Being the only female in the 141 was tough. So she made a guide for any other females who come to the 141.

**Expect to be the 'mum' for all the boys.**

"Hey Blade, have you seen my phone?"

"Blade, how well can you cook?"

"Blade, I'm hungry!"

"Blackieeeee, I'm cold! Can you get me my special blankie?"

"Alright Roach…"

**Hide your personal stuff. The 'girl' stuff too. They won't know what it is until you tell them. Then they will run.**

(1)Roach was sitting in Blade's room, watching her draw. Then he saw a pink thing from one of her open drawers. He reached over and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. It was a flat square covered in plastic..?

"I'd put that down if I were you Roach." She mumbled from her art book. She smirked. Why was she smirking?

It hit him like a brick wall. The realisation dawned on his face .

"Oh." He carefully put it pack in the draw. Blade started laughing hysterically and Roach blushed.

(2)Ghost and Roach snuck into Blade's room. She was snoozing in the rec room, so they were fine. They looked around her room for anything of interest. They spotted a black journal that looked like it was made from crocodile skin. Ghost picked it up and read the first page.

_This place is really cool. There's a guy, his call sign is Roach, but his real name is Gary. He's really cute. He always compliments my drawing and gives me ideas, and he's really fast at running too. Faster than me, and I got age champion at a state school when I was 7. I'm jealous._

Ghost nudged Roach and smirked at him. He blushed and snatched the book from Ghost's hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"Blade thundered.

**Give them gifts when they are sad. It means a lot when it's from a girl.**

"Why is Ghost sad? It's Christmas!" Blade noticed he had been gloomy lately. Gloomier than usual, she meant.

"I dunno, I think something happened to his family around Christmas, so he doesn't celebrate it anymore. He doesn't accept presents either." Roach answered.

Blade held the present in her hands. "Well, he's going to get this present, even if I have to shove it up his jolly ass." She muttered.

Ghost wouldn't accept the present, until Blade had annoyed him about opening it _all day._ He finally unwrapped it. It was a photo. Of the whole task force. Blade being held up by Ghost, Roach and MacTavish at the back.

Ghost looked at her gratefully. And she thought she could see watery eyes behind his sunglasses.

**Act on the verge of tears when you're in trouble.**

Blade was in MacTavish's office. She had thrown food at Roach and started a food fight. She pouted while MacTavish glowered at her. He told her what she had done wrong, probably to make her feel bad. Then she added in the watery eyes. That always worked.

MacTavish stopped lecturing her and looked into her eyes. He couldn't give her a severe punishment. He couldn't. Not with those sad, sad eyes.

"Ugh. Fine then. Your punishment will be cleaning the food hall with Roach." He grumbled. Her eyes brightened up, and she smiled. Watery eyes always worked.

**Let them think they have won. Then strike when their back is turned.**

Blade and Roach were sparring in the gym. Once Roach had a headlock, she hit the floor three times with her hand, and he let him go.

"I win!" he pranced smugly. Once he stood up and turned to go get a drink, she pounced on him-literally, _pounced_ onto his back like a tiger. He fell to the ground, and she looked him in the eye.

"What was that bug?" she whispered.

At that moment, Ghost walked in in his gym gear, and spotted the two on the ground…with Blade holding Roach down.

"I'll come back later then." He turned and walked right back out.

**Don't let **_**any**_** of them take a bit of food from your plate. Once one of them takes a bit, then apparently they are all entitled to take your food.**

"Can I have a bit?" Royce asked Blade as she munched on nachos at lunch.

"Hmm. Just a bit." Royce grabbed a chip with the nacho stuff on it and shoved it into his mouth.

"Can I have some too?" Roach asked sweetly. With ought waiting for an answer, he grabbed some, and ate it. All the others at her table didn't have nachos. So they all reached over and grabbed a bit. Blade stared blankly at her nearly empty plate. Then she made a mental note _never_ to share her food again.

_**I hoped you guys liked this! I might add more, if I do, there will be another chapter called "Part 2". :P**_

_**Just a little thing to read if you are waiting on any story chapters. And the part about Blade winning the age champion when she was 7, that was inspired by me. (narcissism kicks in). Yes, I went to a state school with a few thousand kids. And at the sports carnival I got age champion for the 100 meters! Still have the medal ;).**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated, tell me what you think! What should I add for a part 1 if I make one?**_

_**-Stay Fierce!**_


End file.
